


We'll Have That to Go

by pennysparrow



Series: Batgirl & Robin Week 2017 [4]
Category: Batgirl (Comics), Batman (Comics), Birds of Prey (Comic), DCU (Comics)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Ice Cream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-27
Updated: 2017-07-27
Packaged: 2018-12-07 13:27:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11624493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pennysparrow/pseuds/pennysparrow
Summary: Steph and Damian are their usual bickering selves when they get convinced to stop for ice cream.





	We'll Have That to Go

**Author's Note:**

> Day 4 of Batgirl & Robin Week is Snack Break!

Steph was nearing the edge of her patrol sector, zigzagging across the roofs as she inched closer to where it bordered Bruce and Damian’s route. The caped crusader, Gotham’s very own dark knight had been forced to stay home by Alfred and a rather sassy doctor’s note saying one could not be the night whilst one had a fractured tibia and the tail end of the flu. Which meant that Damian had been allowed out on his own for most of the night, on the condition that he listened to Oracle when she told him not to do something and that he team up with Steph when their patrols intersected. Which would be in a matter of seconds as Steph could see the boy wonder swinging towards her from her perch atop a conveniently placed water tower at the edge of the West Village and the Bay Side. 

“Hey there Munchkin!” Steph called out as Damian landed on the roof below her.

He glared up at her, crossing his arms across his red tunic covered chest as he did so. “Do not call me Munchkin, Fat-girl!” 

“How is it that I can’t call you Munchkin but you can call me Fat-girl?” she asked as she slid down her line to the roof beside Damian. Before he could give a retort a sudden gust of wind came up and blew Steph’s blonde hair into her face. She swatted her hands and spat strands out of her mouth, trying to clear her vision while Damian howled with laughter from beside her.

Once she had managed to tame her hair back into some semblance of normalcy she was able to see Damian bent double, arms wrapped around his sides as he continued to laugh. He stood straight with a deep breath, a slight sneer on his face. “I believe the answer to your question would be because the universe wills it so,” Damian smirked as he gestured to the skyline around them. 

Steph huffed and glared down at him. “Well at least I’m tall enough to ride the roller coaster at Amusement Mile,” Steph sassed him.

“As if I would ever ride that death trap,” Damian scoffed.

“You’re just jealous.”

“-tt- And you are delusional!”

Steph put her hands on her hips and stuck her tongue out, bending over so that she could be right in Damian’s face. Damian mirrored her until they both heard a voice in their ear. “Your face is going to stick like that you know,” Oracle half chuckled over the comms. 

Both their eyes widened and they straightened up as quickly as possible. “Uh. Sorry O?” Steph winced. Damian’s eyes remained wide, showing off his white lenses as he gazed around for the camera Oracle had used to spot them.

“Yeah yeah. Now get moving. If you’re going to take a break take a proper one and get some sugar in those obviously cranky bodies.” Steph knew Babs would be grinning and she could just make out a soft snort in the background that more than likely belonged to Dinah.

Steph crinkled her brows and huffed, turning to Damian. “What d’you say Robin, snack break?”

“Why not,” Damain said with a shrug.

“Wanna hit up that late night ice cream place over on Front Street?”

“The one Drake and Cassandra like so much?” Damian quirked his head. She thought he looked particularly bird-like when he did that and it made her giggle. He shot her a quick glare before nodding. “That would suffice.”

“C’mon, I’ll race ya!” Steph took off running, pulling her grapple gun out of its holster as she did. With a glance over her shoulder she saw Damian right on her tail with a wicked smile on his face. 

“Get me a cookie monster sundae to go!” Oracle told them.

Steph and Damian were neck and neck as they ran the few blocks, swinging to land in front of the striped awning near simultaneously. Damian lurched towards the door and managed to grab the handle before Steph could. He grinned as Steph near tackled him and the two tumbled through the door. 

“And one brownie badge, a banana split, and a fudgey buddy. All to go,” Oracle told them as they skidded to a stop on the checkered tile.

Steph stood, putting one hand on her hip and the other to her ear to make sure her comm was on. “Uh… Oracle? You having a party or something?” She shared a look with Damian who shrugged. Neither of them had any clue what was going on.

“The Birds heard you were stopping for ice cream, they want some too. Just cut patrol early and bring it all to the Clocktower, Dinah has money from Ollie to pay you back.”

Steph and Damian exchanged a look. “Oracle? I thought that you instructed us to take a ‘snack break’ not to end patrol?” Damian’s bottom lip pushed out in the beginning of a pout. Steph reached out and scrubbed her gloved hand through his short hair. His pout disappeared as he turned to glare up at her.

“No worries O. One ice cream social coming up!” Steph walked up to the teenaged boy who had been waiting patiently for them behind the counter.

“Hiya Batgirl, hey Robin,” he smiled at them with easy familiarity. “You want your usual?”

Steph bobbed her head with a smile. “Yep! And a cookie monster, brownie badge, fudgey buddy and… Robin, what was the other one?”

“-tt- A banana split,” Damian said with an eye roll.

Steph shot him finger guns before turning back to the cashier. “And make that all to go please!”

A few minutes later Batgirl and Robin walked out of the ice cream shop, bags of ice cream in hand and capes swishing behind them. “We make the best dramatic exits Dami.”

“-tt- As long as this doesn’t end in a bang Brown.”

“Was that a pun?”

“What?! No!”

“A joke?”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about Fat-girl…”

“Uh huh…”

**Author's Note:**

> So if the end was confusing for you it was supposed to be like they were walking away and their voices were fading out. I hope that translated but if not I'm sorry. Also this darn ice cream shop is turning into a character of its own?


End file.
